


Daniel You Are Not Really Useless

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Daniel Surprises Max, Daniel needs to learn Dutch, Dutch Lessons, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Max takes offence to Daniel taking the mick during the Dutch Lessons, oblivious to the fact that the Australian has a surprise in store for him.





	Daniel You Are Not Really Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is a different ship for me to write about so please forgive me for any mistakes, especially because this has some Dutch phrases in it. It is supposed to be based on a previous work of mine, 'German Speech', but I was requested to do this for different pairings. I apologise that this particular request is not only very, very late but probably does not contain a whole amount of Dutch that was probably expected. So I do apologise in advance! I took inspiration from the Dutch Lessons Youtube clip that can also be related to the French Lessons with drivers from Red Bull and Toro Rosso. One of the main reasons why there is a lack of Dutch phrases is purely based on the fact that I can't speak a word of Dutch and I didn't entirely want to use Google translate as I know it's not 100% correct. I hope everyone enjoys this little story and please give any feedback! Thank you!

Max was currently having a dilemma over whether to laugh at his boyfriend or slap him across the back of the head for not taking this seriously. Here was he teaching Daniel, Pierre and Brendan how to speak Dutch as part of a fun Youtube clip for the Belgium Grand Prix. People would probably think that if Daniel and Max were in a relationship that Daniel could at least speak a little bit of Dutch but this was not the case. Max tried not to be offended as his boyfriend along with the two Toro Rosso drivers struggled with the phrases. It didn’t help Max’s patience that Daniel was laughing his way through it. He schooled his expression so that Daniel wouldn’t be able to see how annoyed he was with him. They had been dating for a few years now and yet Daniel was still useless when it came to languages. Daniel was useless in terms of learning other languages in general, he did know Italian but that was because he had Italian family. Once the camera cut on the Dutch lessons, Max waited for everyone else to leave before he stormed off, leaving Daniel on his own. He made his way to his room in the motorhome, slamming the door behind him. Ignoring the knock at the door, he tried to take deep breaths so that he could keep his patience in check. Someone on the other side opened the door and when he opened his mouth to give a response, an Australian accent caught his attention.

“Max, what’s up?” 

The young man let out a breath and turned around. There in front of him was none other than Daniel.

“What’s up?” He repeated sarcastically.

Daniel swallowed hard, not knowing what to say.

“What’s up is how much of a joke that was to you, Daniel.” Replied Max.

Daniel frowned slightly.

“The lessons? You know it was just a bit of fun right?” The Australian questioned.

“And yet I speak Dutch so it’s not just a bit of fun for me. We’ve been dating for a while, Daniel. You have made no effort to learn my language.” Responded Max, angrily.

Daniel closed the door behind him and tried to make his way over to Max but his boyfriend backed away.

“You laughed all the way through it, Daniel. How could you?” Max asked, with a look of hurt in his eyes.

“It’s not a joke, Max. It’s difficult learning new languages. My family are Italian and I still struggle to speak the language. Didn’t you see what I was like doing French? Most people speak it and yet I can’t.” Said Daniel.

Max sighed and folded his arms protectively over his chest. Daniel hesitantly moved forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man. He smiled softly as he felt arms wrap around him in return. 

“Besides I have been learning a bit of Dutch, I just haven’t told you.” He whispered into Max’s ear. 

Max frowned and moved away to look the Australian in the eye.

“What are you talking about?”

“I wasn’t going to do this now but it seems I have no option since my language skills are apparently not on par.” Daniel smirked.

“Daniel.” Said Max with a guilty look on his face.

“Honestly, Max, it’s fine. You’re right. You aren’t allowed to interrupt me though because I want to get this right and if this does go right, I promise to learn the entire Dutch language just for you.” Stated Daniel.

The Australian untangled himself from his boyfriend before stepping back and then bent down on one knee. He smiled to himself when he heard Max gasp as he brought out a navy velvet box and opened it up to reveal a plain but stunning silver ring. He looked up at the Dutchman and tried to look as serious as possible.

“Wil je met me trouwen?” He asked.

Max felt tears emerge in his eyes as he tried not to laugh either at Daniel trying to speak Dutch in with his Australian accent. He did good though, even if he had been completely useless earlier at learning the language.

“You complete and utter idiot.” He whispered.

Daniel looked confused for a moment, not knowing what to say.

“So is it a yes or?” He asked.

Max let out a laugh as he smiled at his boyfriend.

“It’s a yes you idiot.” Replied Max.

Daniel beamed and jumped to his feet before removing the ring from the box in order to place it on Max’s finger, holding his hand gently as he did so before throwing the box away. Max gazed lovingly at the ring then threw his arms around Daniel to pull him in for a deep kiss. Daniel wrapped his arms around Max, lifting him up slightly so that the younger man was on his tip toes. They pulled apart to draw air whilst Max leant his head down on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Ik hou van jou.” He whispered.

“What does that mean?” Daniel asked.

Max huffed then slapped Daniel across the back of his head. Daniel started laughing before he raised his head to look into Max’s eyes. He continued to chuckle softly as he rubbed his hands up and down Max’s back.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I love you too.” He said with a cheeky grin on his face. 

Max shook his head before kissing the smirk on Daniel’s face.


End file.
